Customers have expressed concerns related to both security and lack of privacy at ATMs. When entering information into an ATM, if not adequately protected, customers risk having their personal information, such as their Personal Identification Number (“PIN”), account numbers, account balance or other info′ nation compromised. Oftentimes, the machines offer no privacy and no way of protecting the ATM user's information. Accordingly, when using such a system, anyone in the vicinity would be able to discern a user's account balance from the screen, or hear the various tones emitted by the keypad as the user inputs his or her four-digit PIN. Even where a rudimentary barrier is provided, this offers only minimal incremental privacy to the user, as such barriers typically offer very limited visual coverage, and further, verbal prompts and other sounds are still audible to others nearby.
In recent years, technologies have become available that allow for selective glazing by altering light transmission properties of glass based on a detected change in current. Although this technology is referred to generally herein as “smart glass,” glass having this capability is also known as “electrochromic glass,” “smart glass,” “EGlass,” “electric frosted glass” or “switchable glass.” A further alternative includes a switchable smart film that may be adhered to glass. The film itself changes its light transmission properties based on the presence or absence of a current. The film is also capable of transforming into a high definition projection screen to display images and videos.
Accordingly, a solution is needed that will enhance customer security and privacy at ATMs. The solution should offer the user full visual coverage, and could also provide additional forms of security (i.e., protection of sounds, account verification, etc.). The user can then rest assured that, no matter the time or place of the transaction, the user information and transaction itself are fully protected.